


so, my roommate is a talking cat

by inacherii



Category: Ame no Mori Kawa Umi/雨ノ森 川海, BEYOOOOONDS (Band), CHICA#TETSU, Hello! Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-24
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2021-01-02 05:16:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21156224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inacherii/pseuds/inacherii
Summary: turning her best friend into a cat was definitely not one of reina’s brightest moments





	so, my roommate is a talking cat

_ 07:00 _

Reina first starts her morning routine, pushing herself off her bed as the bright light coming from the window smacks her face and the cold wind coming from the window sill covered in plants. Her room is an absolute mess covered in books, cat toys, and oddly colored pillows. 

She makes her way out of her room to the other side of the apartment, tiredly walking in blue train pajamas and a really bad bedhead. The coffee mug moves out of the cupboard ahead of her on its own and the coffee makes itself. A book flies out of her room and sets itself nicely on the counter for her to read. 

“Good morning.” A voice from the other side of the counter squeaks. “Could you refill my bowl before I scratch you again?” At the thought of it, Reina’s reminded of the cat-related scars on her arms and legs. 

“Cut me some slack, I have an exam in two hours.” The coffee floats into Reina’s hands, she doesn’t move from her spot. Her eyes are glued to the organic chemistry textbook in front of her. 

A black cat with a lavender collar jumps onto the white counter, yellow eyes glaring. Its bell rings and it purrs menacingly. The cat tips over a succulent pot, it doesn’t crack, the cat is just holding it hostage as a warning. 

“Alright, alright.” The cat meows with delight, hopping onto the floor and runs to the purple bowl. Reina has a can of food fly over to the side of the windowsill, pops open and empties into the bowl. “Rika, say thank you.”

“Mmhm.” Rika, the black cat, is too busy smacking on cat food to bother so Reina returns to the counter to study for her upcoming exam. Her best friend is an asshole, an accident, and also a talking cat. 

“Kurumi is coming over after her shift at the diner’s over, by the way.”

The cat looks up from her food and grunts. “Again?”

“Yeah, again.” Reina claps and she’s now wearing a hoodie and jeans. “You can be quiet for at least an hour. The bedroom window is open if you wanna go out and talk to your cat friends. Don’t get kidnapped, don’t kill a kid, don’t break anything. I’ll be back soon.”

“Don’t come back unless you get me better food, this is dry. Maybe try bringing home pizza, I miss that.” 

“Cats don’t eat pizza.” A bag floats to her side and begins to pack itself. 

“Humans eat pizza, and if you think about that, I’m a human.” 

Reina groans, picking up the bag and turning the lock to the door. “You’re a cat.” 

“Wrong!” She was wrong, she’s a cat, but a stubborn one.

_ 17:23 _

The sound of clacking pencils against desks completely surrounds her in the hall. Reina had finished a little early and she had five minutes to spare before she was allowed to leave. 

She thought about the troubles of having a cat, a magical one anyway, who also doubled as her best friend. Reina and Rika went way back, they used to live in the same neighborhood, Rika moved in when Reina had just started her first year of middle school. They quickly became close friends, despite Rika’s blatant white lies and snobbiness. 

It was a Friday morning walking to school when it happened to the young witch. 

“Hey Icchan, do you think you can make me have cat ears? I’m trying to be a cat for Halloween!” Rika and Reina are walking in their blue uniforms to school, walking side by side. 

“Rika,” Reina begins, it’s a conversation they had a lot. “I can’t do that, that’s dangerous and I don’t really know how to do all that yet.”

Rika pouts, but she gives Reina an impish smile. “I have an idea!”

“Oh no.”

“I’ll treat you to pizza later.” Proudly, Rika has her hands on her hips, her expression full of delight. “You can’t say no to that!” 

The witch sighs, her shoulders droop and she reaches into her bag. Reina grasps what looks like a wooden stick and Rika gasped in excitement. “Okay, but it isn’t my fault if it doesn't work.” She points the stick at Rika shakily. “Mystical gods please give Rika cat ears.” A sparkle, light blue, surrounds Rika. Then there’s a loud pop and a big cloud of smoke. Reina’s lungs hurt and she coughs through the smoke, waving her hand in it to find Rika. “Rika?” There are no signs of Rika. “Rika?!”

The smoke clears, and she sees a cat staring up at her. 

“Oh, oh no.” 

Just then, Reina hears three claps and snaps back to reality. It’s her professor. 

“Well done guys! Come back next week and we’ll start the next unit. Read up to..”

Reina just leaves the room. She dashes down the stairs and out the door, running to the nearest train station to the university when she finds her. 

“Kurumi!” 

Her friend, Kurumi, waits for her at the bottom of the steps everyday after she finishes classes. It’s kind of touching. Kurumi takes off her neon headphones and grins at her. 

“Hey ya stupid. You’re late again.” Reina frowns, crossing her arms. They’re stupidly grinning at each other. “Let’s go.”

They go arm in arm to the train station, home.

_ 18:46 _

Reina swears that if this cat ruins her chances with Kurumi, she’s going to kick her out. 

At the moment, Reina is just opening the door to her shared apartment (with the cat, not Kurumi). The door clicks open and she pushes it open. Everything is neat and in its place, not the work of the cat, it’s just her magic working. Except Kurumi isn’t supposed to know, so everything magic in the apartment has to stop. 

Including the cat. 

“Wow, it looks better than last time.” Kurumi’s familiar with the place and puts her coat on the coathanger. “You actually cleaned it this time.” 

Reina nervously chuckles, doing the same. The places down her bag on the counter. “I did actually. We never get to actually talk because you’re too busy cleaning my apartment, so I did that in advance.” 

“Oh?” Rika, the cat, pounces on Kurumi menacingly. The cat is glaring into Kurumi’s soul. “She’s doing it again. I think she hates me.” 

“Yeah, I really do.”

“Oh no she totally doesn’t- Wait what?” Reina turns around, completely confused until she realizes what just happened. 

The cat just talked. 

The cat just talked in front of a completely normal human. 

Panic fills the room almost immediately. 

“Your cat can talk?!” 

“Yes I can talk!” 

“Everybody calm down I can explain!” Reina hadn't even gotten the chance to take off her shoes, which she just did. 

Kurumi stares at her with wide eyes. “A lot of explaining to do.” 

The witch sighs, she sits down at the counter ready to talk. “So my cat, Rika, she’s kind of an accident.” 

“I’m not an accident.” The cat starts, her voice raised. Rika sits down on the coffee table. “Actually, I could get behind that.” 

“Rika shut up.” The cat hisses at her and runs to her food bowl. Reina continues. “I’m a witch and I accidentally made my best friend into a cat in middle school, so that's why she can talk.” 

“You can’t tell me to shut up!” Rika jumps to Reina, her claws are out. “Only I can tell you to shut up.” 

“Sometimes I wonder if this whole cat thing made you more spoiled than you were when you were a child.” 

“I think I’ve stayed relatively the same!” The cat hops off the counter gracefully. “Oh, she passed out.” Reina peeks over and sees Kurumi on the floor, knocked out cold. The cat sitting on her chest probably waiting to scare her when she wakes up. 

“Rika?”

“Yeah?”

“I hate you so much.” 

“I hate you too!”

**Author's Note:**

> this might be the last fic i add to the halloween collection... or maybe NOT? i dunno, but i am going to update something this weekend! take care <3 @4zecherry


End file.
